monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippy McScissor's Guide to Making MH OCs
(YAS I AM NOW PIPPY MCSCISSORS; NOW BOW DOWN TO YOUR SCISSOR QUEEN) Greetings, fellow wikians! I'm here with a guide to making good Monster High ocs, and this is my first guide, so please don't hate ;-; I would advise you to follow these steps carefully, and thouroughly so you won't get too confused. LE STEPS OH LE MONSTER TYPES Okay, so this is something most oc creators tend to get stuck on. In the webisodes, there are common monster-types like vampires, werewolves, mummies, and sea-monsters. Now, you're free to choose any monsters, but I would also advise you to maybe choose uncommon and unique types of monsters! And don't go too crazy with the monster types, and make very unreasonable monster types unless they have a backstory to it. Like for example, Dana Baudet. Her creator has decided to make her a weredonkey. Now, that may seem a bit absurd, she actually put a good story behind it. The more unique a character is, the better! Don't make carbon copy of other people's Original Characters though. Trying to make carbon siblings is definitely frowned upon. There are millions of monsters to base your character from like and even more hybrids. And now.. the do's and don't's. 'DO - ' '-Do your research.' '-Add monsters from different folklore, but like I said above, do your research, please!' '-Give them traits that their monster types were depicted with.' '-Make your character reasonable enough to exist. We don't want to see some kind of monster that seems to be a Mary Sue and a hodge podge of different monsters. (Unless the monster is actually a mix of seveal monsters like a chimera)' '-Try using literature and history as a base too! Take for example George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire where Arcus had created the character of Wockreavus Wight, who happened to be a White Walker or Karlineva Isolde who was based on the Ice Maiden's Mummy's discovery. They happen to be really fun to research about!' '-Try using other lesser known variations of commonly used monsters.' (I'll add more do's) 'DON'T -' '-DONT DO ANY GOTHAM OCS. I BEG YOU PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT. THEY MAY BE VILLAINS, BUT THEY ARE NOT MONSTERS.' '-DONT GO OVER BOARD WITH THE MONSTERS.' '-DONT MAKE YOUR OCS CARBON COPIES OF CANON OR OTHER FANON CHARACTERS.' '- DONT DO POKEMON OCS. THOSE SEEM UNLIKELY AND VERY UNREASONABLE. ' '- DONT PUT SPONGEBOB OR ANYTHING ALONG THAT. THEY ARE FISH, NOT MONSTERS.' '- DONT MAKE THEM BEAR STEREOTYPICAL TRAITS FROM THE CULTURES THEY'RE FROM. I'VE SEEN MANY ASIAN-BASED OCS WITH A LOVE FOR ANIME AND RICE BALLS AND BUBBLE TEA. NO. NEIN. NYET. NEVER.' '- DONT DO ANY OCS THAT ARE NOT MONSTERS. I'VE BEEN SEEING TOO MUCH NON-MONSTERS LIKE NICKI MINAJ. NO NO.' '-DONT BE RACIST >:O ' '- DON'T PUT FROZEN OCS LIKE ELSA OR ANNA OR ANY DISNEY CHARACTER AT ALL LIKE NO. ' '- DON'T DO ANY INAPPROPRIATE FANFICTIONS, TO DO WITH SUICIDE AND SEXUAL THEMES' '- MONSTERS CAN BE FUN AND PINK AND NOT ALWAYS GOTH. DON'T ALWAYS MAKE THEM GLOOMY GUSES AND MURDEROUS MAYS CAUSE THEY ARE SPAWN OF KILLER URBAN LEGENDS.' (I SHALL ADD MORE DONT'S) OH LE NAMES This is something most oc makers tend to get stuck on, too. You could always ask your friends about the names, but most of my ocs have meanings from their names, like an Ever After High oc of mine, Tyvainea Thief, has a meaning behind her name. 'Tyv' means thief in Danish, and she's the daughter of the Little Robber Girl from the Danish tale 'the Snow Queen'. Great websites such as Springhole, BehindTheNames, Babynames.merschat.com and NameBerry have great suggestions. Now, the do's and don't's.. 'DO - ' '- The research. ' '- Have an original name. I've seen many Dracula ocs with 'Drac' in front of it, and werewolf ocs following the wolf-theme.' '- Have something that is revelant to the monster type.' (I'll put more do's in, later) 'DON'T -' '- DONT PUT ANYTHING STEREOTYPICAL.' '- DONT PUT A DIFFERENT CULTURED NAME IN FOR AN OC WITH A DIFFERENT NAME. LIKE, IF YOUR OC IS AMERICAN, WOULD YOU PUT IN A JAPANESE NAME? *cough* Like what someone on this wiki has been doing *cough* UM, NEIN.' '-DONT PUT IN A STEREOTYPICAL NAME.' '-DONT BE RACIST >:O ' (I'LL ADD MORE IN SOON) OH LE FLAWS THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT AND CRITICAL THING REQUIRED FOR A GOOD MONSTER HIGH OC. FLAWS ARE NOT PET PEEVES, I REPEAT, FLAWS ARE NOT PET PEEVES. FLAWS SOMETHING THAT MAKE THE CHARACTER IMPERFECT; FLAWS ARE NOT ABILITIES EITHER, OR IF YOURE THE CHILDREN OF SOMETHING. HERE'S A LINK TO A LIST OF GOOD FLAWS - http://www.darkworldrpg.com/lore/flaws.php NOW, THE DO'S AND DON'T'S (Feel free to put in the do's and don'ts, to the people I gave permission too) DONT-''' '''-PUT IN A FLAW THAT SEEMS UNREASONABLE. '-PUT IN A PET PEEVE' '-PUT IN THAT YOU'RE THE KID OF SOMETHING' TO BE CONTINUED 'Others' 'Bases:' These doll bases are from DeviantArt. Keep in mind, these bases are technically stolen art. This meaning, they have been traced from pre-existing artwork, which is illegal. No one's going to put you in jain or anything for using a traced base, of course but it is best to not get into the habit of using them. If you MUST use one of these.... With these bases, the skin, eyes, etc. are not difficult to re-colour on Paint, but some skill is required. Click here for help with recoloring and more helpful tips. Click here for help with hair. And click herefor a method to get rid of that white pixeled look when using the fill tool in Paint with PNG files. Always remember to credit the base maker when using a base of any kind and remember to read and follow their rules for use. Pictures for characters such as Breanna Beetlejuice and Lina 'Graphic Program' Here are a few programs that are alternatives to MS Paint. They work similar but have more (and better) features which are closer to Photoshop and Paint Tool Sai. However, unlike those programs these are free to use. You can download those two for the 30 day trial but after that you must pay. *Sumo Paint *Paint.net - Download required. *Fire Alpaca - Download required. *Gimp - Download required. *Deviantart Muro 'Fan Made Backgrounds' Please remember to credit the original artist when using these backgrounds as they spent many hours working on them and deserve the mention and praise for their creations. Please also remember to respect their hard work and not treat them like a base by altering them. Always read the individual artists rules for using bases and be sure to follow them 'Profiles and Other' As always, credit the original creator and read and follow their rules for use. *Profile for Paint *Profile for Photoshop (also works in OpenCanvas and SAI and Gimp) *Profile decals *Fan-Made decals *Locker Base *Bookmark/Plush Base *Basic Box Base *Diary Base *Journal Base *Skull Base *iCoffin Base *ID Base *Wallpaper Base *Fearbook Base *Gloom Beach Logo *School's Out Student File Base *Dead Tired Checklist 'Tutorial' *Body/face part 1 *Body/face part 2 *Using a Base *Using a Base- Hands *Skullette Tutorial *Profile Tutorial 'Inspiration' Monsters that Mattel has NOT already used: Kelpie Willow'o'Wisp Ophiotaurus Siren (not the mermaid kind, the original bird-like kind) Hippocampus Goblin Ogre Cyclops Sorcerer/sorceress Leprachaun Alien Sphinx Hydra List for more ideas: [link] (Try downloading a Monster and Creature list app! They have really great monsters and they are also categorized by country of origin!) 'Tips and Tricks' *For a closed eye, just remove the eyeball and bottom eye line on the character's face so all that is left is the top of the eye, where the eyelashes are. This is good for use on Dead Tired poses, or winking. *To get the eye wider, just lower the bottom of the eye and extend from there. Then remove the iris and pupil, then construct one of your own and put it where it suits the character best. Don't forget to add a small white dot for further accuracy. *Showing shine on lips is easy to do - just put lighter colors further in and darker colors on the outskirts. And remember to put a white line on the bottom lip to show further reflection. *It's best to keep the mouth at the same width. *Outline the character's body with a darker shade of their skin tone. Category:Tutorial